elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Tomato Fairy/Hi, hi.
I hope you're enjoying your stay here at the wiki, the rest of the articles aren't polished well enough to look professional due to being copied from the forums and written in a personal tone, so help would be appreciated. As softcorps (good editor, that guy) had noted, most of the information came from the Japanese Wiki itself, then the official guide which is lacking in detail. Otherarrow, my sweet boyfriend-fiance thingy, helped me make an infobox template and I unpacked game info because I was looking for in-game backgrounds and sprites to use for the wiki. The background is from Steam backgrounds, I forgot what its called but its very pretty. Even when I think things I write are lacking in detail and I'm slow to work, that's why other users are there -- to help add in more information for those who need it. So feel free to edit misgrammar and the miscallenous and I'll do the same. Add more pages you see fit, too! Just remember, our goal here is to give information for those who are playing the game (not to teach them what is good or not, they make the decision whether works. If they want a fairy who has limited choices with equipments, so be it. A team filled with Dragonewts because it's good is boring.) except when the article explicitly said so. I haven't finished the game, and the farthest I'd gotten in is Uhm Zakir Hall and Rosslie Ruins. I got stuck in Igdra Underground Church, and in frustration I didn't know where to go since I explored every nook and cranny and fought the FOE, turns out I have deactivated switches multiple times. Eh. As a result, I became way too overpowered, having 60s and 50s in the team with the weak emergency character I'm buffing up. Feels upsetting not dreading FOEs and boss battles, then beating them in one or two hits. :( For reasons I'm not sure of, I lose Devilish races at the tavern, my pretty Harpy and the others being gone and I don't know why. ;-; A summoner in the ice cave mentioned over how people in towns didn't accept monsters in the area, especially due to the church's teachings and how it's declared that they must be exterminated. One of the major plot point for this is: How about the monsters,half-fiends and those who didn't really care about strict morals, are they forced to take one side and condemn the other? Aligments seem to play more into the game than it seems. Especially with the neutral Ninja that joined the party, who didn't turn evil when it comes towards others over being part monster. Ran away from people, but didn't hurt them either (unless needed). Things I procrastinated over but just did is adding better character races and enemy images (but it's useless if I don't know its specific name ._.), CG and the Elminage Gothic opening video with the Ghostlight logo. Then making different pages for the different enemy classes, then putting information itself. It's intimadating, but one step at a time. I like transparent images... The game's plot so far is starting to get juicier, slowly falling into place. I wonder how the game would go if I act evil there, would my party members fight and argue? Lots of things I want to do, and I'm going to try keeping it up! I'm excited! :D Category:Blog posts